


Penetration

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self Explanatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penetration

Jim was ready for this.

They had waited for what felt like an eternity.

Slowly, it had begun with a caress and loving words.

Later, passion enveloped them both as they climbed higher in their lust for each other.

They kissed painfully slow, enjoying the feel of each others tongue's texture slipping in and out.

Hands were everywhere they could find sensitive flesh eliciting a throaty moan.

Heat building between, sweat sticking to them, forging them as one.

And finally to make them complete, Spock entered Jim effortlessly with his already dripping member, thanks to his Vulcan heritage.

Penetrating his lovers orifice was beyond Spock's comprehension. 

He had found happiness at last with his t'hy'la. His dearest friend.

The joining was exquisite and they followed a rhythm of perfection as they reached their final goal.

Finally, nothing but a bright light consumed them as they fell into oblivion.

Later, removed from Jim's body, they both held each other tight in the afterglow.

Sleep carrying them away.


End file.
